


Principessa prigioniera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpenti [5]
Category: Aladdin (1992), The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kaa è un potente stregone.Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Au: Mutaforma! AUWhat if: Kaa rapisce Jasmine.Prompt: 58. “E d'un tratto capii che il pensare è per gli stupidi, mentre i cervelluti si affidano all'ispirazione.” [Arancia Meccanica]Crossover.
Series: Serpenti [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159391
Kudos: 1





	Principessa prigioniera

Principessa prigioniera

Jasmine urlava, mentre i suoi occhi erano ingigantiti dal terrore.

< Io stavo dormendo a palazzo! Com’è potuta succedere una cosa del genere?! > si domandò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Cercò di liberarsi dalla bolla trasparente di tanti colori che l’aveva imprigionata. Scalciò, la prese a testate e urlò, ma nessun suono riusciva ad uscire.

< Sembra una comune bolla di sapone, ma è gigantesca e indistruttibile! > pensò, mentre il panico le faceva mancare l’aria. Gemette, con le lacrime agli occhi.

La sfera levitava, conducendola con sé in volo. Sorvolarono il deserto e proseguirono oltre il mare.

Jasmine sentiva il terrore scuoterla sempre più profondamente, il cuore le doleva, battendo furiosamente nel suo petto. Stavano sorvolando una giungla tropicale, ed era ormai caduta in ginocchio, mentre le lacrime le solcavano il viso, quando i colori della sfera si fecero più lucenti.

S’impressero nelle sue iridi.

Vortici colorati apparvero negli occhi di Jasmine che sorrise, cadendo in uno stato di trance. Allargò le gambe, rimanendo in ginocchio, e, sorridendo, iniziò a fischiettare.

Si spogliò pian piano, fino a rimanere completamente nuda. Passò il resto del viaggio rimanente a giocherellare coi suoi seni e a darsi piacere, infilando le dita nella sua intimità umida.

Mentre la sfera atterrava su un alto albero, la giovane cadde addormentata. Incosciente fu lasciata su un grande ramo, mentre la bolla magica esplodeva.

Quando la principessa iniziò lentamente ad aprire gli occhi, si ritrovò rapidamente sepolta nelle spire del suo rapitore.

Jasmine provò ad alzare le braccia, ma scoprì che non poteva muoverle affatto. Prendendo a calci le gambe per cercare di liberare un po' di più il corpo, sentì la scarpa destra scivolarle via dal piede.

La scarpa precipitò, atterrando su un cumulo di foglie.

La giovane gridò, era avvolta dalle spire di un serpente.

“Dove mi trovo? Chi sei? Lasciami andare!” sbraitò. < Non ricordo niente. Ero in una bolla, vero? >.

"Buongiorno, Jassssmine ..." disse il serpente. “Hai fatto un buon viaggio?”.

Jasmine gemette.

< Non è Jafar, la voce è un’altra > pensò.

“Come fa un serpente a parlare?” piagnucolò.

“Vedi, per tanti anni ho cercato di non farmi scoprire. Sono uno stregone potente, ma in fuga. Pianificavo tutto per evitare rischi. Anche se nessuno mi avrebbe mai cercato sotto queste mentite spoglie da animale. Io sono Kaa” spiegò Kaa.

Iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli della sua schiava con le sue spirali.

Gli occhi di Kaa iniziarono a illuminarsi con spirali ipnotiche.

< Di nuovo quella sonnolenza! No, non voglio! Sarà un incantesimo > pensò Jasmine e cercò di schermarsi gli occhi, ma le spire di Kaa le avvolsero i polsi, trattenendole le braccia.

"Comportati bene, sssschiava" soffiò.

"Kaa, no ... per favore ... sto bene. Sono felice " supplicò Jasmine. "Per favore, non lanciarmi il tuo incantesimo!".

Kaa le rispose: “Eppure non sorridi”.

Jasmine lo guardò con terrore.

"Sono felice… Felice di essere con te…. Maestro" mugolò, tremando.

Kaa abbassò la testa e le osservò i seni sodi stretti dalle spirali come il resto del corpo di lei. Li liberò.

Jasmine si lasciò andare ad un singulto.

“Sai, non voglio più nascondere i miei poteri. Voglio avere schiave belle e perfette come te.

D'un tratto ho capito che il pensare è per gli stupidi, mentre i cervelluti si affidano all'ispirazione” spiegò Kaa.

I suoi occhi tornarono a creare spirali.

< Ssssentiti rilasssata… Cucciola, ssssei la mia ssschiava >. La sua voce risuonò nella mente di Jasmine.

Quest’ultima non distolse lo sguardo finché non fu caduta in trance. Sorrise, sbavando, mentre nei suoi occhi si creavano delle nuove spirali.

Kaa si leccò le labbra mentre iniziava a baciare e succhiare i seni della principessa.

" _Ohhh... Oh_ , Kaa... " gemette lei eccitata.

Kaa ridacchiò tra sé mentre lasciava il capezzolo di Jasmine che teneva tra le labbra. Spostò la testa verso il basso, in direzione dello stomaco nudo di Jasmine. Le leccò l'ombelico, facendola ridere così forte che Jasmine si ritrovò a scalciare.

Kaa smise di solleticarla e la penetrò con un colpo secco, utilizzando la punta della coda, trovandola già umida. Le spinte si fecero via via più invasive.

Jasmine si abbandonò, mentre sentiva salire l’orgasmo. Spalancò le gambe, mentre la coda si faceva sempre più strada e il piacere cresceva sempre di più.

Immobilizzata, veniva dominata dal serpente. Raggiunse l’apice del piacere e, con un grido, venne.

Il serpente iniziò a massaggiarle la pancia, delicatamente, per calmarla fino a farla addormentare.

La lasciò nuovamente appisolata sul ramo.


End file.
